confessions of a teenage punk
by secret society of happy people
Summary: So this is what happens when an 18yearold punk is the richest person in the world. Kagome Higurashi's family left her an enormous house and fortune. Will the heat of the summer bring fun new suprises? Read and find out.
1. the beginning of the end

My first fanfic ever. This should b interesting…well, I hope yall like it 

Disclaimer: if I owned inuyasha, I would be soooo spiffy, but I don't. I don't even own a good comb. That is really sad.

**Bold/**flashback

_Italic/_thought

"Quotes"/dialogue

(A/n)/author's note…. that's pretty much all u need to know. (And if it isn't, u can come keep me company at the clinic. U know, it gets really lonely there sometimes..sadness)

Its summer 

Im free

No more school for me

3 WHOLE MONTHS!

Damn this feels good

Alarm clock?

Fuck that

The man can die for all I care

Maybe at his funeral

He'll be eaten by a bear

That asshole is dumb as hell

But one thing is clear as a bell

Homework?

Fuck that

Don't even show me a pen

Or I will hurt you

And then?

Ill just go back to summer

Where im finally free

From the fucking fuckers

Who don't give a fuck about me

…………..Have a nice summer!

Silence. 18-year-old Kagome Higurashi woke up to complete and overwhelming stillness. Her hand reached over to turn off the alarm clock, but fell through the air, to land bluntly on her bedside table. Confused, she tried to explain to herself why the little demon of a machine was absent today. A distant smile graced her ivory-pale features as she remembered the previous night. _Oh right_

_FLASHBACK_

**Kag's housekeeper's pov**

A trio of motorcycles came to a halt at the front walkway of the most colossal mansion in the world.

**_That'll be kagome and her little posse back from school. I don't know why I just _had_ to work for the richest family in the world. I should have known that the little punk would be rambunctious. Oh well. The more destructive they are, the more I get paid._**

**Normal pov**

**The poor door never stood a chance. It came rattling down as kagome, accompanied by sango and miroku, her two bestest friends since before the womb, crashed into higurashi manor. They had been through more together than most normal 3-ringed circuses out there. More schools, more suspensions, and more skipped detentions. (a/n: tee hee hee. That rhymed…stop laughing and keep reading, buster)**

**They arrived to see a very disgruntled housekeeper staring at the damage they had inflicted with a look of the utmost abhorrence. (a/n: don't mind the big words. Im just nerdy). **

"**Sorry, ummm…new girl?" sango tried oh so hard to keep a straight face, but when she turned around to look at the damage she had had a part in causing, she fell to the marble floor, laughing so hard that hot tears spilled from her eyes, and she was drooling on herself. **

**Eventually, she was pulled off her giggly ass by miroku. It turned out that 'new girl' had been working there since before kagome was born. Whoopsies. After about a nanosecond of embarrassment, the trio stampeded up 4 flights of stairs to kagome's room, which took up the whole fifth floor. **

**The walls were all black, with silver and black satin scarves draped over every lamp and window, and hanging from the ceiling. To match, she had a double-king-sized circle bed that rotated at the flick of a switch. Goose feather mattresses and pillows embroidered in silver thread adorned the frame, and the black mesh canopy had a silver spider web pattern on it. Black crushed velvet comforters covered black satin sheets. (Lovely to look at, but it took her bout 15 minutes just to find her way to the inside)**

**They all piled onto the bed, and decided to end their junior year with a horror movie marathon, thinking that it summed up everything about 11th grade perfectly. **

**They chose House on Haunted Hill, The Ring, The Grudge, White Noise, Boogeyman, and Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things. (a/n: great movies. The last one I saw with one of my best friends, Brittany. Its really old.)**

**After a night of comparing zombies and possessed houses to students and faculty at their school, sango and miroku had fallen asleep; miroku snoring like the chain smoker he was. **

**Feeling content, kagome scanned her room. When her eyes fell upon her alarm clock on her bedside table, she came to an epiphany. She approached the table with determination._ I no longer need to know the time of day, or night, or when to wake up or do other boring things that require the time. And I never want to see you again, Mr. clocky. You have caused me nothing but trouble._**

**And in one fluid motion, she tore the clock out of the outlet in the wall, and hurled it out the open window, beeping in protest._ Beeping will get you nowhere. _**

With a feeling of calm resolve, she dug out some spare blankets and cloaked her and her friends in hand-knitted goodness.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Realizing that Sango and Miroku had disappeared, she sat up and half-smiled when she saw them tangled up on the floor. Sango, not a morning person, was being a grumpy gurly, and, getting frustrated, kicked Miroku in the stomach, then rolled over him.

After sticking out her tongue at the bewildered boy with a broken spleen (a/n: one of my fav words. Spleeeeeeeeeen), she raced to the bathroom, competitive as always. She would race anybody anywhere, even for the tiniest things, like being the first one ready in the mornings. Or, in other words, using up all the hot water.

While steam came billowing out of the bathroom, Kagome and Miroku went downstairs to watch Comedy Central until Sango was ready.

"Maybe I should go check on her. See if she needs any help…" said Miroku as he was inching towards the staircase, all perverted-face.

But at that moment when Kagome was wrestling Miroku away from the banister, the front door of the manor (newly repaired) flew open, and in walked the person none of them particularly wanted to see that summer…

Cliffies are fun, aren't they? Please review, and ill give a humongous shout out to my first 3 reviewers. Tell me right now if I should throw it into oncoming traffic. Luv yall.

Instructions:

Drag mouse slowly down to button

Click button

Type review (no flames)

Send review

Wait eagerly by computer for next chapter


	2. the bottom of the cliff

I am really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry I took so long to get this chap. up. But I went on vacation, and then I had my relatives over, and then I broke my finger! But I am really glad u all liked my story. Thanks to all my reviewers, but a special shout out to my first 3 reviewers: well, I hope my fic doesn't go downhill from here, cuz I am experiencing a minor case of writers block. The poem on the top of the first chap. is one of mine, but it's really not my best. Maybe at the end, I will make a special chap for all my poems. Well, I know u all r still hangin from that cliffy, so here goes.

Previously on Confessions: When Kagome was wrestling Miroku away from the banister, the front door flew open, and in walked the person none of them particularly wanted to see that summer…..

Inuyasha, the Prep From Hell stormed up to Kagome, and easily grabbed Miroku away before throwing him to the side. As much as he hated Inuyasha, his sense of curiosity got the best of him, and he just stood on the sidelines to see what new spectacle would take place in the manor.

"Where's your other friend! Mango, or something like that" Inuyasha was practically screeching with rage.

"What are you talking about, preppy? What could you possibly have to do with Sango?" Kagome was intrigued by the situation, but kept a hard face.

And just like the corniest soap opra, Sango dramatically came down the stairway. Her and Kagome share a closet, since Sango practically lives in the manor. She was wearing red baggy pants, and a tight black top with slits in it.

The two males in the room (especially Miroku) drooled (a/n: another one of my fav words: drool. Strange, but its fun to say. Yeah yeah. Try it and you'll see.)

Well, back to the drool………or my fic…………

When Inuyasha was done drooling, he pounced.

"DO YOU RECOGNISE THIS?" He then reached inside a pocket of his preppy outfit, and pulled out a huge glob of toilet paper.

Kagome locked eyes with Sango and gave her a questioning glance. Although Kagome was curious about what Sango had done, she knew it would probably just end with Inuyasha being beaten with a shovel or other means, and them laughing like crazed maniacs.

FLASHBACK

**Miroku and Kagome were finally asleep. Sango had been waiting for this all year long. She hesitated for a moment, contemplating the consequences she would have to face for her actions. _Oh fuck it._ **

**She crept through the manor, and was soon standing outside. She knew this would be fun; she had played it through her mind at least a mamillion times. **

**Sango planned to go to Inuyasha's house, and teepee it. Although it would be a minor prank, she had the skills to make a major prep majorly pissed.**

**Before you could say HUMPTY DUMPTY WAS PUSHED! she was there. Overly decorated, and underly tastefully decorated (a/n: hope u got that. Sry for bein weird……wait…no im not!), the large building was just begging to be defaced……..**

END OF FLASHBACK

(a/n: while she was flashback-ing, she was also telling everybody what had happened. So now everybody knows)

The three non-preppy people in the room exchanged looks, silently plotting on what they should do next. And after a moment of the silent plotting, Sango was the first to burst out maniacally laughing.

MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

"Now Sango, we talked about reserving the evil laugh for special occasions only" Kagome said with a stern, librarian-ish look. But then, she too, joined in the maniacal laugh making, and was soon followed my Miroku.

In all this happy craziness, Inuyasha had stood indignantly, ruffling his feathers like a pigeon who had only recently gotten his tailfeathers stomped on by a person who wears size 9's.

After about fifteen minutes of the maniacall-acity, Inuyasha stormed out of the manor, muttering something about "losers" and "non-biodegradable toilet paper".

The trio was left staring after him, false looks of sadness at his departing form.

"Well, that was rather boring don't you think?"Kagome almost purred in an aristocratic voice.

"Oh yes. I do so agree with you, old bean"the other two said, oddly simultaneously. Sango punched Miroku in his tummy, before complaining that he "could read her mind"despite her best efforts at aluminum hats. "the aliens will come soon enough then you'll all see!" and she went jibbering off about ufos to the kitchen.

Like it a little?

Hate it?

Luv it?

Ideas or questions or comments?

Think it should be thrown into oncoming traffic?

Well review and ill try not to take so long on my next chap, but ill only put up a new one if I get reviews!


	3. The Big Houdini

Hey yall. Ch. 3. ARENT U SO EXCITED U COULD PEE!Clears throat inconspicuously it wasn't me I swear I have a lawyer!(in my closet with a knife sticking out of his throat)nervous laff he he he……….well ill put a shout out to ALL my reviewers at da bottom! Here goes some stuff!

Previously on confessions: "Oh yes. I do so agree with you, old bean" the other two said, oddly simultaneously. Sango punched Miroku in his tummy, before complaining that he "could read her mind" despite her best efforts at "aluminum hats". "The aliens will come soon enough then you'll all see!" and she went gibbering off about UFOs to the kitchen……

After a few days of just hangin at the manor, they were beginning to get itchy feet (a/n: o come on u know what I mean they're bored!) so they hopped in the limo and vroomed off to never never land!Not really they just went to dairy queen.

While at dq(a/n: who doesn't love dairy queen? Don't answer that cuz if u know somebody who doesn't, I will be forced to murder them. It is out of my control what I do when I find someone who is opposed to the forces of dairy queen. Shall we continue?), they decided that it would be fun to go to the Deb store in the mall.

They sold mostly punk rocker girl getups, but it was 2 against 1 so Miroku was dragged screaming down the hall. Do u have ANY idea how hard it is to drag a protesting male up those escalators? Oh, you don't? just me? Oh.

After about 45 minutes of the girls getting lost in their shopping, they noticed that Miroku had suddenly disappeared………

Hey sorry for yet another cliffy, and also for the stunning shortness of this ch. I mean, u can fit it all on one page for goodness sake! Well, I just had to put something up there while im thinking up some stuff for the actual story (if it ever becomes more than me just putting random stupid stuff up) forgive me? Oh and don't be surprised when the end of the cliffy is more anticlimactic as u thot it was gonna be. Here's to all my reviewers!

One&OnlyKagome-thanks so much for being my first reviewer! U get a cookie! But wait-it's a bran cookie for old people! Bwahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa!Oh im just kiddin its double fudgy chocolate chunky with sprinkles.

Iluvdeath-thanx for reviewin n here's ur shout out! I shout out to u……hello

Anime-lover-forever2007-im hurryin as u can c from my abnormally short ch. Here but that just leaves more room for my shout outs here so that's sorta good right?

Kagome M.K-ok

Lilrin13-o ya if u can catch me!

Crazyperson-yea cliffies r so hurtful….tear….thanx for reviewin

Zeek-mwahahahah torture is fun mwahhahaahaha!

Jash-hey girl thanx for reviewin and don't forget ur meds, right doll?

Obsessed-fic-fan-am I forgiven?

InuKagluver91-cliffy gone all better?

Callie-but ya liked it tho right? Right!

Authoress of Doom-hey im gonna read ur fic when I get the time im just really busy right now as u can c with the slowness of my posting.

Joe-woo hoo yay for reviewin!

Xsachi-I updated, and it was rather soon, so I spose that's a good thing, huh?

Inugurlume-ok ill read ur stories 2, but u gots to keep reviewin alright?

Gothic Babe 003-ok I c u need ur meds.

Kurisu-yea I like the author notes too. I can't help putting em in.

Heavens lil cherry-yea, maybe hell die and come back as a very punk-like cricket? I don't kno, I'm just sorta goin with it here.

THANKS ALL FOR REVIEWIN! I LUV YA!


	4. uh oh in the backseat

Hey its me again. Well school started, so I've been busy. Im home sick today, so it was either die of boredom, or finally post my next chapter…im too pretty to die…lol so heres the ch. Shoutouts go at the bottom.-------v

Kagome quickly purchased her…ahh……purchases, nervously scanning the room. Sango was nowhere to be seen.

She had the cashier deliver the bags to the manor, and was out the door before the poor lady could register what had just been handed to her into the register….(a/n: lol never mind me today, im on meds ok!…….well, mind me a little bit cuz I need reviews people!)

Ok. So, Miroku went missing, shortly followed by Sango………either they've went off to grab a soda, or they've just been brutally murdered, and will show up on CNN in about 48 hours in an old ford pickup truck, bound, gagged, stabbed, beheaded, floating in the river…….STOP IT! the last part was said aloud under her breath

Kagome's mind often went off on its own morbid rampages, a habit supposedly disposed of in therapy. Therapy that had abruptly ended when the family theripist ran, unable to speak, pale faced out of the office, a 12 year old Kagome sitting in the room with an evil smile that sent chills through anyone who saw it. She wasn't allowed into that office again. Or any others for that matter…..

Kagome decided that she would probably find them back at the manor, so she rushed to the limo that had brought them there.

When her hand was inches away from the door, she heard muffled noises coming from the backseat.

She cautiously drew out a gun from a holster on her thigh. She slowly reached for the door again, then swung it open, ready to fire at whatever had stowed away in her car………

short again I kno, but im putting another ch. Up directly after this one ok? I just had to end it here so that I could have something to start up the next ch. With. Also, no shoutouts, ill have those at the end of the next chapter. Well I luv yall n review!

Join the society….the secret society of happy people bwahahahha!


End file.
